


永遠都是

by Hoyuki_catboat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyuki_catboat/pseuds/Hoyuki_catboat
Summary: ─────國家擬人ｘ歷史人物：匈中心。*2012年舊文搬運。*三篇合為一。*配角只是打醬油。*史實什麼的隨風而去吧~





	永遠都是

1.  
時間是十九世紀初。

於十八世紀末崛起的一代雄獅，其足跡掃遍整個歐洲大陸，直達北亞，各國在其威名之下被壓得無法動彈。

然後，這隻獅子不知死活得惹毛沉睡於北方的大熊，一隻比牠更可怕、更骸人的動物，獅子失敗了。東山再起又一波三折，終於，被拔去所有的利牙與利爪，暗然退隱孤島。

被踩在腳下的大陸群雄莫不為勝利歡欣鼓舞。

伊麗莎白從人群中看見羅德里赫和基爾伯特，這兩人平時互看不順眼，現在卻因為勝利而開心勾著對方的脖子，舉杯仰盡。

亞瑟得意洋洋站在階梯上環視眾人，他是主要的勝利者。

伊凡依舊是單純微笑著，卻沒有人敢接近他。

眼角一瞥，一個金髮人影悄悄離開會場。沒有心情與大家同樂的法蘭西斯，走了。

在場的所有人都高興的喝酒、跳舞，不論是大國小國，還是他們的上司。

大家，都被這氣氛感染了。

伊麗莎白卻覺得自己的心情有些沉重，默默走向方才法蘭西斯經過的大門。沒有人叫住她，更沒有人注意到她。大家都忙著慶祝，誰會去理一個少女呢？

＊ ＊ ＊

大街上，人群、馬車、樂隊……排排前行，非常熱鬧。

不只貴族王者，連平民們也在歡慶獲得了自由、和平。

兩三個衣杉襤褸、骨瘦如柴的乞丐或坐或躺，在主要大街延伸出去的小巷子裡，等待亡的降臨。

外面的歡樂氣氛傳不到這裡，對他們而言就像另一個世界的事情。

“嗒”一聲，在快要餓昏時，一雙鞋子出現在眼前。乞丐像抓到一根救命稻草般，用最後一絲力氣伸出手。

「──抱歉，我什麼也沒有。」

稚氣未脫的嗓音，鞋子一前一後走出了視線。乞丐已無力追上去。

簡直就是反差的世界……

少年靠在磚牆上，靜靜望著歡樂的人群。

穿著軍服的樂隊列陣前行，人們開心地朝他們撒花，高喊自由萬歲；婦女抱著孩童前來圍觀，小孩子拼命想擠到人群前面。

自由真的來了嗎？和平真的來了嗎？少年不停反問自己。

有幾個人他在家鄉見過，因為這不同凡響的日子而特地跑來狂歡。

大家真的明白嗎……勝利不過是虛偽的糖衣，在背後是致命的毒藥啊！

「我不屬於這裡，我屬於我的地方……」喃喃念著。

然後，他看到穿梭在人群中，棕色長髮的少女。

橘色花朵別在髮側，碧綠色雙眸盯著前面遊行的隊伍和人群好一會兒，嘆了口氣，轉身準備離開。

不會錯的，他一直在找的人。

＊ ＊ ＊

即使踏出宮廷大門，伊麗莎白的心情一點也沒有好轉。

外頭大街上，洋溢著與剛才在會場裡的同樣氣氛，只是人潮比裡面多了好幾倍。每個人都在歡慶勝利。

和平也許是來了，但是……

走入人潮中，隨著一同前進，伊麗莎白卻一點也沒有開心的意思，下垂的嘴色與周遭大大咧開的嘴巴成極大差異。

應該一起高興的，要一起高興的啊！因為勝利了，因為自由了，因為終於獲得和平了！要高興才對，要開心大叫才對！

笑啊！伊麗莎白！

但是，她卻無法笑出來。

會議沒邀請她參加也就算了，當聽到結果的那一刻，整個心都沉下來了。  
  
習慣了寄人籬下，懂得看人臉色，不在意自己被狠狠傷害。以前被打得半死時，伸出手扶她起來的那個人……取代小時候哭喪著的臉，是成熟男子的笑容。

她喜歡羅德里赫，因為他在她危急時幫了她，並將她接納在自己籬下，照顧她，非常溫柔。

可是隨著歲月流逝，什麼的悄悄在心底滋長，她裝作不去注意。

──妳是個獨立的個體吧，伊麗莎白。沒有必要屈在別的國家之下，妳就是一個國家啊。

法蘭西斯的言語深深點醒她，迫使她面對自己心中那小小的東西，以及每次聽從羅德里赫時，那小小的違和感。

可是，她是真的喜歡羅德里赫，不想離開他。

羅德里赫先生的一切就是她的一切，他勝利了，她也一定要高興。

可是現在究竟是為何？為何無法高興？是為了什麼？為了什麼呢？

「這些勝利，只能屬於大國。」

伊麗莎白嚇了一跳，左看右看，尋找聲音的來源。

轉頭，看見在人群到達不了的街角，一位少年靠著白色磚牆，表情漠然望著眼前歡樂的隊伍。

剛剛，是他在說話嗎？

但是，他離她有段距離，而且四周非常吵嘈，她為什麼會聽到他的低語？

看著他，伊麗莎白離開人群，走近漸漸安靜的街角。

很年輕的孩子，十幾歲出頭而已。黑色眼瞳卻有著與外表不相符合的成熟。

「弱小國家卻未能得到自由，還是在大國的鐵蹄下生存，就算趕跑了一個暴君，一切仍然沒變，還不都是一樣嗎？」

說著說著，他轉頭看向伊麗莎白，眼神露出一絲興奮。

「您……聽得到我在說話？」

伊麗莎白與他對望，微笑著。「是的，我一直在聽著。」

四周似乎靜了下來，縱使樂隊仍在敲敲打打、人們還在大聲喊叫……現在完全被隔絕，對於少年而言，只剩下眼前的這位少女。

「總有一天，」少年站離牆壁，立正面對著少女。「我一定會讓小國脫離大國的掌控，建造真正自由的世界！」

風吹了過來，拂起兩人的髮絲。伊麗莎白撥開臉頰上頭髮，碧綠色雙瞳顯得亮麗動人。

「小鬼，你……叫什麼名字？」她問道。

「科蘇特。」少年說完，立刻向前跑，越過伊麗莎白身旁，大概幾步遠距離停下來，轉身喊道：「我們一定會再見面的，我的國家！」

看他隱沒在人群中，伊麗莎白忽然感到心情不再那麼沉重。

然後，過了多久呢？

動盪不安，局勢劇變。青年托著眼鏡，傾聽來者的悄悄話，她識趣地退下。

最近，變化真的好大呢。

時代變了，人變了，連她也變了……宮廷裡的人無不在議論著時事。

住在這裡的國家們開始蠢蠢欲動，大家表面上仍然聽話，私底下卻不是那麼回事。

連一向膽小怕事的菲尼奇亞諾，也不知道在策劃著什麼。這孩子也懂得偽裝了。

而自己也是……

「伊麗莎白小姐。」

角落傳來的氣音，她見四下無餘人，快步奔向聲音來源。

「時間到了，大家都在等了。」

「好，馬上就去。」

昏暗的房間，一張桌子，幾張椅子，和十幾個人，或坐或站看著才剛進來的人將門鎖上。

拿下披風，棕色頭髮垂在肩上。

「讓大家久等了。」

眾人立刻起來行禮，伊麗莎白也回禮。

「小姐，我們有貴賓。」

人群中站起一高大身影，趨身向前，執起少女的手，在手背上一吻。

「好久不見了，我的國家。」他脫下帽子。「您不記得我了吧？」

多少年了呢？不知道。對於國家而言，幾十年如一瞬間，遇到的人形形色色，連上司的樣貌也不一定會永遠留在心中。

可是這個人，她永遠也不會忘記。

「你長鬍子了呢，小鬼。」

就像回到當時，維也納的街上，遊行的隊伍、狂歡的人群、喜悅的氣氛……與這些絲毫不影響到的街角前，白色的磚牆、站著的少年、黑色的眼瞳、堅定的笑容……

「依照那時的約定，我來了。」

2.  
她站在會議的核心，看著他們談論，默默地一句話也不說。

因為她不知道要說什麼。

「我的國家，請您下決定。」那個男人站了起來，一臉焦急。

見到他之後，這樣的秘密聚會又過了好些年，早在之前也有幾年的歲月了。他們一直不停策劃，因為太顯目很容易被當權者阻隢，只能私底下一點一滴地進行。而今，計劃已趨近成熟，只差決心了。

但是，要她下決心什麼的……

「我們想要讓您獨立，這是為了您，也是為了人民啊！」

伊麗莎白為難地看著他，歲月開始在他臉上刻下痕跡，他不是年輕人了，但對他而言，人生現在才是開始。

「可是，這樣的話……獨立……」

她想到羅德里赫，獨立就意味著離開他，並與他針鋒相對，因為他絕對不會坐視任何一個國家出走的。伊麗莎白很想獨立，這是為了人民，也是她心底越來越茁壯的希望，但對於羅德里赫的那份感情，她不捨，無法放下。

「請再給我一點時間……想想。」

＊ ＊ ＊

夜深人靜。

伊麗莎白輕悄悄走到戶外，最近因為時局敏感的關係，任何人在這個時候若是離開房間，被發現時準會被叫去盤問一番。可是一直待在室內會令人窒息，她還是選擇到外頭吹吹風。

熟練地躲過衛兵視線，坐在樹下看著月亮，呼吸新鮮空氣，放鬆身體。

最近要煩心的事情太多了，身為奧的第一附屬國，伊麗莎白有義務幫忙分擔國事，雖然說近年來羅德里赫變得有點不信任他們這些附屬國，對於伊麗莎白還是有放心的成分在，所以她反而接下了更多事情。

但是，最令伊麗莎白操心的還是自己的祖國事務。她必須隱藏好自己偷偷與人民正在策劃的事情，假裝自己與之無關。每次聚會前還得小心奕奕，被發現下場會很慘。

而且，會議裡，那個人迫切的神情一直盤在腦海裡，揮不去。

「那個小鬼……」

羅德里赫這麼信任她，她實在不忍心背叛。

要忙表面也要掛心裡面，伊麗莎白日日夜夜都感到疲倦，幸好長年磨鍊出來的韌性讓她撐了下去。

忽然好想念以前，在草原上騎馬奔騰的時候，那時多自由啊！

樹叢發出悉悉窣窣聲，離這裡有段距離，卻驚到了伊麗莎白。長年沒有上戰場卻依舊靈敏的五感讓她知道附近有人出現。一邊觀察那人的動向，一邊盤算是否爬到樹上去躲避。

但她很快就不用多想了，那人沒有要過來這邊的意思，他經過附近，以小跑步速度往另一邊跑。

小偷？逃跑的人？還是什麼……伊麗莎白想也沒想，直接追上去。

幾乎是一刻鐘的時間，那人終於停下來了。伊麗莎白躲到大樹後面，仔細打量那人的側影。

披風罩著頭部和身形，唯一露出是正在喘氣的嘴巴，無法辨認是誰。

此時，有人出現了，也是罩著斗篷，快步趕到那人面前。

「哥哥！」

伊麗莎白吃了一驚，因為她剛才追趕的那人，拿下披風現出的臉，居然是費里西亞諾！

「噓！安靜點，你想害死我嗎？」對方也脫下斗篷，不意外是羅維諾，費里西亞諾的兄長。

「對、對不起，可是我終於能見到你了，因為我們一直是寫信……」

到這裡，伊麗莎白完全明白了。

費里西亞諾已經和他兄長通信很久了，而現在是正式會面，就像她自己與祖國的人偷偷聚會一樣。

連費里西亞諾都開始冒險行動了，自己還在猶豫什麼呢？

在大義面前，兒女私情是微不足道的。

因為，她是一個國家。

＊ ＊ ＊

自從那次之後，伊麗莎白一直沒有收到會議召開的消息。她知道發生了什麼事，祖國那裡想獨立的渴望開始浮上檯面，奧政府加強取締任何關於獨立的活動，科蘇特和其他人都沒辦法抽身前來找她，連傳信也不能做，生怕被半途攔截。

他們都知道，目前羅德里赫還是很信賴伊麗莎白，所以不想破壞這份關係。想說的都對她說了，只要她下定決心就行。

「伊麗莎白。」

正在倒茶的人抬起頭，接觸對方鏡片後面的視線。

「什麼事？」

看到對方略顯疲態的面容，伊麗莎白感到一絲心疼。

「沒什麼，只是……」他遞過來一份公文，「妳看一下。」

上面寫的是匈牙利境內終於開始了大規模的獨立運動，並出現武力衝突，不久前死傷不少人。

羅德里赫拿起茶杯啜了一口，眼睛一點也沒有偏離，觀察少女的反應。

「太傻了這些人，居然想要與您為敵。」她皺著眉頭，公文放到旁邊茶几上。

「……妳說他們傻？」

「是啊，因為我……並不想要離開您，獨立什麼的，不過是他們自作多情。」

她的眼神很認真，羅德里赫暗自鬆了口氣。「太好了……妳還是站在我這裡的。」

「是啊，因為，發過誓了嘛。」微笑著說，她將茶壺拿著，離開房間，關上門。

那個誓言，已經是幾百年前的事了呢？

誓言中的永遠，那時還認為絕對的，現在想想，一切都是不可能的。

「對不起，羅德里赫先生。」

  
＊ ＊ ＊

天空還灰白一片的清晨，站崗的衛兵們動一動身子，好讓自己不會打瞌睡。

一陣馬蹄聲漸漸靠近，衛兵聞聲握緊武器，朝向聲音來源處。

霧中出現一騎馬身影，直奔而來。

「站住！站住！」他們立刻擋上去，「是誰？這個時間來官邸做什麼？」

馬背上的人脫下斗篷帽，一頭棕色長髮和一雙碧綠眼瞳，衛兵們都看呆了。

他們認得這個人。「妳……匈牙利大人！？」但這樣面對面，還是有生以來第一次。

「那個小鬼……科蘇特，就是老爹，在嗎？」

  
他衝過來抱住她，非常激動。

「您果然來了……！」隨即發現這樣有失妥當，立刻鬆手。「對不起，因為太高興了……抱歉。」

「沒關係。」但是，還真的很久沒有被這樣擁抱了，她是嚇了一跳。「近來好嗎？」

對方小小苦笑。「說好是騙人的，很不順利啊。」

「嗯，我也知道。」

「可是，您來了，這樣不管有什麼困難，都會迎刃而解。」他很高興，開始說著對於今後的一切計畫。

伊莉莎白只是靜靜聽著。

偷偷溜出來，騎著馬越過國境時，她的罪惡感持續擴大著，因為她欺騙了羅德里赫，背叛他的信任。

可是現在，一見到這個人時，所有的不安和愧疚立刻煙飛雲散。

她選擇了自己的人民，選擇與羅德里赫不同的路，她一點也不會感到後悔。

3.

終於無法容忍底下國家們越來越高漲的情緒，羅德里赫有了動作。

舊制度下的思想讓統治者們相信以暴制暴的效率性，奧政府終於動用軍事武力，開始鎮壓附屬國的獨立運動，其中派出兵力最多的，是對付匈牙利。

當然被對付的國家們也不甘示弱，開始準備出兵迎擊。

穿上許久不用的盔甲，伊麗莎白感覺久違了。冰冰涼涼的金屬附在皮膚上慢慢溫熱起來，重量卻覺得稍許重了些，自己是有多久沒穿了呢？

揮一揮劍，讓戰鬥的感覺回來身上。

走出去時，看見科蘇特站在前方，直勾勾盯著她瞧，表情有些訝異。

「第一次看到嗎？」伊麗莎白對他微笑。

點點頭。「是啊，第一次看到您穿著軍裝。」

「覺得如何？」

「非常好看也非常帥氣，不輸給任何男人。」

她調整頭盔位置。「謝謝，順便告訴你，這才是我原本的模樣。」

他望著她，喃喃念道：「草原騎射民族，馬扎爾。」

「沒錯。」

跨上馬背，科蘇特走過來。

「您也要去？」他抬頭問她。

「是的。」伊麗莎白低頭看著他，「國家與士兵在戰場上同進同出，看盡所有的戰爭，這是我們的義務。」

「那，祝福您，祝福匈牙利，祝福我們的人民！」

「匈牙利萬歲！」  
「匈牙利萬歲！」  
「匈牙利萬歲！」

在一片歡呼聲中，伊麗莎白帶領軍隊，出發了。

奧軍來勢洶洶，匈軍也不承多讓。幾百年前橫掃中歐的草原民族，其驍勇善戰的天性仍然存在後代的血液和身體裡流動，他們成功擊退敵人，並將對方逼退。

羅德里赫並沒有親自上戰場，他知道這樣會與伊麗莎白面對面，自己可能會無意識手下留情或做出連自己也無法理解的事情。伊麗莎白的強悍他是知道的，後線指揮時他一點也不敢大意，但還是敵不過，應該說，很難佔到優勢。

於是，他向伊凡求助，一個並不喜歡與之扯上關係、令人懼怕，卻又強大的盟友。而對方毫不猶豫就答應了。

伊麗莎白猜到羅德里赫不會出現在她面前，所以放心地打仗。

但是當看見眼前的對手換成伊凡率領的軍隊時，伊麗莎白開始感到絕望。光要牽制奧軍已經有點勉強，此時又出現比奧軍更強更可怕的對手，打贏的希望渺茫。

果然，匈軍很快就撐不住了，節節敗退。

伊麗莎白花了好大一番力氣才從與伊凡死鬥的戰場上逃出，隻身駕馬返回。

「伊麗莎白小姐！」

看見來人抵達並下馬，科蘇特跑出來，快步奔向對方。

「您沒事吧？」他問道，語氣擔心著。

伊麗莎白全身是傷，也有點狼狽，但眼神依然亮麗，神采動人。看見要找的人自動跑過來，她稍稍鬆了口氣，因為對方沒事。

「先別管我，你快走吧！」

他愣住了。「為什麼？」

「俄軍和奧軍已經入城了，不行了，我們失敗了。」

「沒有！我們沒有失敗，還有希望……」

「真的，已經完了，我太弱了，打不贏他們……」

「您並不弱！」

「科蘇特！聽好，快點走，離開這裡，到別的國家去……！」

「不行！」他凝視著她，有些憤怒。「您要我逃走嗎？要我拋下人民、拋下這個國家……拋下您，逃走嗎？」

「一點也沒錯，我要你現在立刻離開這裡，離開他們的勢力範圍，這樣你就安全了！」

「我不能……！」

「聽我說！」伊麗莎白大聲打斷他，並緊緊握住他的手。「你不走，一定會死；但如果你成功逃脫了，就能活下去！活下去，就有希望，以後一定有機會回來。可是如果你死了，那麼，一切都完了。」

她的手心溫度傳過來，很溫暖又有些涼涼的，像鎮心劑一樣，男人冷靜下來，不再堅持了。

「下次再見到您的時候，您還是一樣這麼年輕吧……永遠也不會變的。」

他想起自己第一次見到她，與現在眼前的她，完全沒有任何變化，時間不會在國家身上刻意流動，有時持續了幾百年，仍然是靜止的。

可是人類，就不一樣了。

伊麗莎白笑了，她放開他的手。

「下次再見到你時，就算你滿頭白髮、滿臉皺紋，變成連站也不能站的老頭子，我也一定會認出你的。」

她撫摸他的眼角，這雙黑色眼瞳即使已經過了三十幾年，仍然沒有變，還是如此明亮、堅定。

「因為你，永遠都是那個時候，站在街角的……那個小鬼啊。」


End file.
